borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How dlc5 should be
Hi BL-Community, as you surely already know, many people are a bit pissed off by dlc4 "CR4P-TPs crappy Robot CRAAAP". No new weapons, no really new enemies, and only a handfull of claptraps. And not even a new "Secret Final Boss (20 km ahead)" sign. CL4Pmerax surely would have been nice, but programming it was seemingly too difficult. So here's what i would suggest: We could collect ideas for the next dlc here, like new weapons (the best from new weapon-ideas forums), new vehicles, new story plots, gameplay elements, the next coorperation to deal with, and so on. To keep the page tidy, we could delete discussions about one point after a poll or whatever and then just crystallize the most-wanted ideas out and put them onto the page. When the page is filled up a bit, we could send the developers the link and beg them to listen to the doctor players and make a good dlc5, that is worth paying money for. Hoping to get out of hating GBX for this CR4P-TP, BreakdancingYoda 13:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The next corporation I'll start here. After JKB, ATL and HYP (more or less) I think it would be nice to see a corporation that seems important but was not really dealt with until now. DAHL could be the new corporation, and as they are supporting you with the ECHOnet and didn't shoot a single bullet at you, they could even be friends to join you in combat. BreakdancingYoda 13:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The best new weapon ideas possibility of adding new element type .. such as ice Possible story plots I always wanted more Eridians, so a possible story would be them returning to Pandora, and guess who is the one to stop them. This could also be used as a kind of introduction to BL 2, or like a short prequel. And: a new boss like craw, but ERD-style could be very interesting too. BreakdancingYoda 13:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Try [[User:Uberorb/S&S Laboratories|'S&S Laboratories']] It's my plot 'n all that good stuff for a new DLC. It's kind a basic, because I don't have the time to make it extraordinarily detailed, but it's a start. I'll try to fix some of it since it was written before DLC 4 The Guardians are definitely the hardest enemy to find and kill. If you want to get a fully completed list of challenges, Guardians are ANNOYING AS HELL. With the technology they had, Eridian could have left the planet, and just 'be late' for the Vault opening due to some kind of space singularity. They would come back, see the planet filled with hu-mans, and try to wipe them all to protect the 'sacred' planet, without asking first about the Destroyer.MithranArkanere 14:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow the S&S laboratories is a great idea, even better excuse for new weapons, your playing through the laboratories and pick up prototype weapons right of the lab tables. 21:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) @Uberorb: That is Inz@N3. A nice idea, but the story should be changed, as yours for some reason is already public... If I was creative enough to do that, i'd spend half my day on it :-) @Mithran: The technologically most advanced race of the universe "late" for something? LOLz for that, fits the humor of BL The beginning video could show the 4N631-sattelite being hit and destroyed by an energy beam, then the camera sways onto an eridian battlecruiser, that starts sending out landing shuttles to Pandora. BreakdancingYoda 16:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, you could have a frakking Lexus LS600hL, and still get in a jam or get a flat tire and be late for work. No matter how advanced you are, you may always have problems. Also, the Destroyer could have been released sooner than expected, due to the the Hunter's extremely efficient work. MithranArkanere 17:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :DLC 5 is not going to happen but suppose BL2 does, I'd love to see some new characters, perhaps 200 years in the future when the vault opens again? Hell a new planet would be cool too. I'd also like more options for a character build, right now theres only a few good good perks/abilities for each character and you dont have to make any hard choices which ones to choose. :But let's face it no more DLC and and a new BL would be a good while off so looks like we'll be spending the next 3 years without any new content, still we got Fallout NV to give us our kicks for now. 08:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Gameplay elements CPU-steered buddies. call them to support you by using triangle button, Y and the PC-equivalent and send them into the fight! The button of course would loose it's original function, but for real, the directional buttons are way more comfortable to switch weapons. BreakdancingYoda 16:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) How about... The fact that there won't be a 5th DLC? GBX has already moved on to Duke Nukem Forever and hinted that this is the "swan song" for Borderlands 1. But does anyone know why the whole DLC felt...different(Disappointing to some)? The characters moving their mouths with no audible words, their personalities all seeming a bit...skewed? All of the enemies being copy+pasted? Because Gearbox outsourced this DLC to another studio (Darkside game Studios). I'll wait till the level patch comes out, and hopefully it will include a PT3. When that happens, my PT3 will be in the order of Vanilla Game, DLC 1, 2, 4 and then 3 for the last. The Robolution is the end of our journey on Pandora. NOhara24 15:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed the whole feel of the game was off. I was a bit put off to see tanis at the beging all peppy with little to no explenation as to why... Then i noticed that she NEVER stops moveing her mouth, it's creepy. If GB wasnt willing to give DLC4 thier all perhaps its best that we leave the game at that and move on. They certainly seemed to have. MeMadeIt 05:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MeMadelt: The guy who has no qualms of telling the annoying dinner guest to fook off. Kudos for saying what many were trying to say. Look at fallout 3: far more successful, 4 DLCs, #3 was the big expansion. seems pretty obvious to me that this ship has sailed. 13:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I was also under the impression that DLC4 was the last one. 15:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) DLC 5 is virtually impossible, if for no other reason than Microsoft has a requirement that no single game (anymore) can pass 1750 achievement points. Therefore, no new major DLC. They simply wouldnt be allowed to. But its okay, hopefully we'll hear something about Borderworlds soon. Olaf Redland 04:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC)